


December 15th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Gingerbread
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, tommy merlyn/dinah drake
Series: Holidays 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	December 15th

Not everyone celebrates the holidays the same. Every family is different and they all have their own traditions. Some build gingerbread houses, some make gingerbread men. Some people don't do either.

The Diggle family makes a gingerbread house. Sara carefully puts the pieces of her house together, taking her time, making sure that everything is even so that it doesn't crumble down. She decorates her house with gumdrops and sprinkles, giving a gorgeous presentation of the home when she's done. JJ also takes his time putting the house together, he is very patient and waits for the house to glue together before decorating it, his decoration skills though....They need work because he just throws on any candy he can because he knows he'll be eating this later. Connor never gets his house up, it breaks immediately. Connor's gingerbread home is a disaster insurance commercial. Connor just eats the icing from the plastic bag.

The Lance girls also make gingerbread houses. Quinn is careful until the roof caves in for the third time, then she slaps the pieces together and somehow it actually stays up. Dinah takes her time, is patient when putting her home together, maybe a little too patient. She glues the walls to the floor, waits for it to dry completely. Then she glues the first part of the roof on, waits, then the second part of the roof. Then she'll decorate it. Nadia doesn't try, she just eats the pieces of the house and throws gumdrops at her sister and cousin.

The Merlyn family does a group project. Bex builds the house, she has a steady hand from all of the nurse training. Christine makes the little gingerbread people, decorating them like a little business woman and her house husband. Richie gets to decorate the house. Their gingerbread family stays in their home for about a week, and then the kids eat it together.

The Harper family also does it as a project together. Liv builds the house, Theo makes the people, and Robbie decorates it. The Harper family is a little more chaotic than the Merlyn family, Liv will eat spare gumdrops, Theo will take the spinkles, and Robbie will let the gingerbread family have a green Christmas because he ate all of the icing.

The most chaotic out of all of these, the Queen family. They are not chaotic because they have the most kids, but it doesn't help. They are the most chaotic because of how these kids are.

William is the most mature, he'll build a nice house and a nice family and he won't let anyone touch his ingredients.

Elizabeth makes a haunted gingerbread house, she uses all the red icing and when she runs out she uses food coloring to make more. The gingerbread people are zombies and everything is a mess because it's a horror movie that's edible.

Ada "renovates" her home. She buys two houses, makes a castle, turns the gingerbread people into a princess and her knights, and the gumdrops are cannon ammo she shoots at anyone who tries to tell her she can't be a gingerbread princess.

Mia helps Rosie. She doesn't have a house of her own, she helps put together Rosemary's home in return for icing and candy. It's a good system.

Miriam and Owen work on a house together. Miriam decorates one side, Owen decorates the other. It usually looks like a mess, but sometimes they get the system right and the candy and colors almost match. But usually it's a mess.

These families all have different systems worked out for holiday traditions, but they're all chaotic in their own way nonetheless.


End file.
